It's Just Beginning
by EddieandLorenforever3
Summary: Not going to do a summery... Just wanted to let you know that this is a story that Littlespankie (Cool Person) and Happybee13 (me) are writing together.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This a story that Littlespankie and I (Happybee13) have written. Just wanted everyone to know that. Please review! Anyway enjoy!**

**Eddie's Pov**

_I love Loren so much one day I hope she'll Be Mrs. Duran One day. I look over and she's sleeping on my lap. She's so cute.I hope she likes the necklace I got her. I bought it in New York when I went out with Pops. This woman is so wonderful. What did I do to deserve her? After my nasty break up with Chloe she helped me out. I'm glad she did. She helped me through it. I don't know what I would have done without her. It gave me a chance to get to know her better._

_I slowly moved my hand through her hair. It was so soft. I could go all day with just moving my hand through her hair. I need to go to the bathroom but she's sleeping on my lap. Oh man this doesn't help me at all. I REALLY need to go PEE! Oh gezz Lo look what you're doing to me. I picked up the pillow from the ground, that we used earlier to have a pillow fight. Yeah I know a pillow fight. But she was feeling sad for some reason. I don't know why. she hit me in the head so hard I fell on the bed. She jumped on me and kissed my neck slowly. I swear this girl found my weak spot. But I picked up the pillow and put it under her head and slowly got up from the bed. I was only wearing My boxers. When Loren took my pants off. She laughed because I was wearing Spider-Man boxers._

_When I came back from the bathroom I found Loren sitting up in the bed looks perfect to me. Although she may feel like she has many flaws, to me she has none._

Loren: Morning Handsome!

Eddie: Morning Beautiful. I'm going to get dressed then go make us some breakfast.

_Loren starts laughing_

Loren: Eddie, you can't cook anything to save a life. Do you want me to cook? I think it might be a little better that way. Since you know, I CAN COOK!

_I laugh_

Eddie: Well you know maybe you could give me a chance? I can prove to you I can cook some mean cereal.

_Loren starts laughing like crazy_

Loren: I bet you can Eddie. I don't doubt that you can make a great bowl of cereal.

_Loren smirks at me_

Eddie: You know if I had to make a thanksgiving dinner to save your life you'd be dead. I'm kidding. Maybe...

Loren: No you're not. I would be dead. You. Can. Not. Cook. It's a well known fact Mr. Duran! Although I could give you a lesson if you want me too...

Eddie: HAHA. You're Something miss Tate

_Loren shake's her head in despair_

Loren: Well I know it would take a LOT of effort on my part, but I'm willing to try to teach you how it cook...

_Loren laughs at me_

Eddie: Thanks Lo. That means SOOO much to me.

_I smirk at her_

Loren: Well it's not my fault you don't know how to cook! I'm SUPER hungry, so if you don't mind... I'm going to go make breakfast! Sooo... Would you pass me that shirt over there?

_Loren points over to one of my shirts hanging off the corner of the dresser. I walk over a few feet to get it for her. I walk back over to her and give her a quick kiss on the lips before handing her my shirt. After I give her my shirt she puts it on and starts walking to the kitchen._

Eddie: Were do you think You're going missy?

Loren: I told you! To make breakfast!

_I walk up to her and turn her around and wrap my arms around her waist and give her a peck on the lips._

Eddie: Fine, but I'm coming with you!

_Loren laughs at me_

Loren: Fine with me rockstar. Do you want eggs and pancakes?

Eddie: I would love some eggs and pancakes, but I don't really have any food... I go out to eat a lot...

_Loren smirks at me_

Loren: I know. While you were "missing" I stayed here as I told you. I needed to eat! So I may have stocked up on food...

Eddie: Well thank you, but you know I can only eat this food while you are here.

Loren: And why is that?

Eddie: Because I can't cook!

_Loren and I start laughing_

Loren: Oh right I forgot...

_I roll my eyes_

Eddie: Sure you did...

Loren: I did!

Eddie: Yeah uh-huh, just like I got money hidden away in like the Fedral Bank.

_I say sarcastically. Loren started to laugh then got all serious._

Loren: Ummm Eddie...

Eddie: Yeah?

Loren: You do have money hidden away in the Fedral Bank. I got a call from them when you were "dead"

_I laughed when Loren put quotation marks around dead. I then realized that I do have money hidden away in the Fedral Bank. Yeah i know it's weird but if something ever happens to me I want my family to be safe and have enough money for stuff like, food, college, housing, cars, things like that. But at least I know that because i was "dead" (As Lo put it) the people I love would be taken care of, and that's all I care about._

Eddie: Okay. Okay.

_I walked up to Loren and grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into me. I kissed her. Slow, and passionate. I pulled away and she put her head into the crook of my neck. I started to sway us together, slowly._

Eddie: Because I just want to have you safe. I did this as soon as we started dating. I feel like if I ended up to ever leave I needed you to have money, so you could be safe, because I obviously wasn't when I was carjacked.

_I felt Loren start to cry. Oh gezz what did I do I didn't want my baby to cry. I started to rub her head like I did earlier. She pulled away and cupped my face into her hands, I kept my hands on her waist though._

Loren: Eddie, I can't explain how I deserved you. You made sure that if you were to ever die I would be safe, and have money! Eddie I love you so much! You're too good to me.

_I took my hands off of Loren's waist and put them on her face and started to wipe her tears away from her cheeks. Her eyes were red and her face was blazing hot. I picked her up and her legs went around my waist. I walked into the kitchen and put her onto the kitchen counter. I let go of her and opened the Freezer. I grabbed My ice pack I used one time after I got back from dancing for a music video when I pulled a neck muscle. I closed the freezer door and put the ice pack up to Loren's cheek. She smiled. I love her smile. it's so intoxicating. I kissed her. I put SO much passion in that one kiss I didn't even know I had it in me. I pulled away, and took the ice pack off of her face and set it on the counter. I jumped up in the counter and sat next to her. I pulled her into my lap, and started to kiss her , her neck tasted so good. Like warm honey. Almost a hint of the finest cherry blossoms. It's like a whole new world on her neck. I pulled away and started to rock her in my arms. She rubbed my arm and played with my dog tags. I sit here in my Boxers, and she sits in her Panties and Bra set with my shirt over them._

Loren: Eddie?

Eddie: Loren?

Loren: Eddie can we go away?

Eddie: Where?

Loren: I don't know, but somewhere.

Eddie: I think i can handle that.

_I jumped off the counter with Loren in my arms and set her down on the chair, then ran upstairs..._

**That was chapter one! I hope everyone enjoyed it! R&R please! Until next time! **

**Hb13 **

**Lp**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! LittleSpankie here!sorry we haven't updated I've been slacking! well Here you go!

Eddie's P.O.V.

When i reached the top to the stairs I ran over to my phone on my nightstand. I scrolled through my speed dial section, and called up Jake. When it started to ring I walked into my bathroom, just to make sure Loren couldn't hear me. After a few rings Jake picked up the phone.

Jake: Eddie My Man! What's up?

Eddie: Nothing, but i need you to get my private jet ready because i want to take Loren to Maine for a few days.

Jake: Oh! Yeah can do! When would you guys like to leave?

Eddie: Tomorrow morning, because me and Loren are going to hang out today.

Jake: Oh okay sure, is that code for something a little too fun for you? *Jake says sarcastically*

Eddie: You know what Jake Shut up! It's not code!

Jake starts to laugh on the other end.

Jake: *Still laughing* Okay, Okay. I'll have Kelly tell Loren tonight not to forget.

Eddie: No! Don't! I want it to be a surprise. I have a special gift for her.

Jake: Okay I won't, but what is this surprise?

Eddie: Haha. no i'm not telling you. Bye Jake.

Jake: Okay Bye Bud.

Good now that i'm done with Jake I need to take a shower. First I walked back downstairs to see Loren laying on the couch watching TV. I walked over to her and sat on the arm of the couch. Her head was on the pillow by me so i started to rub her head; taking my hand and running it through her hair relaxing her. She soon looked up at me and smiled. I stood up and sat on the floor in front of her. She leaned over and kissed me.

Damn her lips feel so good rubbing against mine. She pulled her legs over the couch, and wrapped her legs around my waist. I licked her lips asking for entrance, and as I expected she let me in. She put her arms around my neck for me to get a better angle in her mouth. I picked her up and started to walk up the stairs.

I kicked open my bedroom door, and ran over to my bed. I gently laid Loren down, and got down on top of her. I was started to pull her shirt off of her when she slid out from underneath me and ran into the bathroom.

What did I do? Did I scare her off? I don't understand we've had sex before. So why would she run away like that? Damn it! I got her pregnant! I know it I just know it! I need to know what's up with her, because I need to know what's wrong.

I get up off my bed and walk over to the bathroom. I knocked on the door but heard no answer.

Eddie: Lo, baby please let me in.

I started to hear Loren cry. Oh god. I want to help her. So much! Whatever! I don't care! I'm going in there! I opened the door, but didn't see Loren. I walked into the back of my bathroom and turned into my walking shower. There I saw Loren in the fetal position, crying. I ran over to her, sat down next to her, pulled her into my lap, and slowly swayed her.

Eddie: Loren, please tell me what's wrong. you're not the person to cry. Please, i can help you.

Loren looked up at me. Oh gezz, she looks so stressed.

Loren: Eddie... I-I...

Loren looked like she'd seen a ghost.

Eddie: It's okay baby. just tell me.

Loren: Eddie i'm late... And i'm really scared. Please. Please help me.

Okay so, my 18 year old girlfriend may be pregnant. I can do this. I'll help her.

Eddie: It's okay sweetheart. don't worry i'll be here with you 100 percent of the way. I'll never leave you. I love you, and i alway will. Don't ever think i don't.

When I said this she snuggled up into my arms. She was still crying but not much. I wanted to give her the necklace I got her in new york, but I didn't want to move. Yeah I know i'm sitting with my possibly pregnant girlfriend, both of us almost naked, and we're in my shower. weird.

I took her in my arms and stood up. I walked over to my bed and sat her down. I walked into my walk-in closet and changed out of my boxers and put on some clean ones. I then put on some white skinny jeans, and a gray button down shirt. i grabbed a pair of ankle socks out of my cubby, and a pair of gray Vlado shoes. I walked out and sat next to Loren. I kissed her lips passionately. I put on my socks and shoes and stood up, then turning to Loren.

Eddie: Lo, i'm going to call Mel for her to pack you some clothes for our trip. Then I'll go pick it up. on my way home i'll pick you up some pads or tampons?

Loren: Tampons, please.

Eddie: okay, then i'll get you a big box of pregnancy tests. Oh and lots of Ice cream and junk food. Just because we can eat all of the food in the world and not gain any weight.

Loren smiled at me and all my corniness.

Eddie: Yes! There's that beautiful smile!

Loren started to giggle. Now she's happy. I'm good. And you know it! I leaned down and kissed her softly letting the kiss linger, before pulling away. I gave her my million dollar smile and she smiled once again.

Eddie: Love ya. I'll be back in an hour Lo.

Loren: You know what Eddie? You're the BEST boyfriend ever! I love you too.

Eddie: Well you're the best girlfriend ever!

Loren: Aww!

I pull Loren into a hug. I jokingly point to my cheek for a kiss, and she got on her tippy toes and leans in to give me a kiss on the cheek, but I turn and she kisses me on the lips.

Loren: Hey! You tricked me!

Eddie: Well you know what! I don't know...

Loren starts to laugh.

Loren: Oh just go already!

She takes her hand from my neck and goes and smacks my ass.

Eddie: Well my little girl. I wouldn't hit my ass like that. Now be a good girl, and go to sleep.

Loren rolls her eyes at me. I walk down the stairs, but when I reach the door and call out to her.

Eddie: Love you Lo! Get some Sleep! Please! Bye Baby!

Loren: Night!

I open the door, walk out, and close it behind me. I send Mel a text message to pack Loren for Maine. I got a reply saying. "Sure Eddie! It'll be done in a few! I'll get everything sexy for her!" Great! I can't tell Mel Loren's situation. But whatever. I reached downstairs to be greeted by Jeffrey.

Jeffrey: Hello Mr. Duran. No Miss Tate today?

Eddie: Hey Jeffery. Please call me Eddie. And Loren is upstairs sleeping. If anyone comes to see me or her and want to go up the penthouse, don't let them. Me and Loren aren't going to be very social today.

Jeffrey gave me a small smile.

Jeffrey: Will do Eddie.

I smiled at Jeffrey and walked outside and jumped into my car. I pushed the button to open the roof on my convertible. and put my sunglasses my way over to Loren's house I heard my song One Day At a Time come on the radio. Do people like this song? when it ended, the guy on the radio, said it was number 3 on the music charts. number 1 was somthing in the air, and number 2 was might as well be mars. I'm so proud of my girl! I love her like there's no Tomorrow! When i stop at a stop light i see another convertible next to me with a bunch of teenage girls listening to My music. Oh shit. One of them sees me!


	3. Chapter 3

Another Chapter!

* * *

Recap: When i stop at a stop light i see another convertible next to me with a bunch of teenage girls listening to My music. Oh shit. One of them sees me!

* * *

Girl: OMG! THAT'S EDDIE DURAN! FOLLOW HIM!

Damn. I didn't care if the light was still Red, because SOME WERE GETTING OUT OF THE CAR! I hit the gas petal and flew through the intersection. I hard Tires screech behind me. The Girls that were still in the car left the girl who was coming after me behind and were on my tail but not even close. I bought a Chevy camaro the other day, so i had the fast car. I turn sharply onto the freeway, with yet another screech but from me. I'm speeding down the freeway and the speed limit is 85. I'm going a good 110. If Lo was with me she'd be screaming for her life. She'd most likely hit me till my body was completely purple. I looked up into my rear view mirror and saw those girls still behind me but they were probably maxing on their speed right now. I slowed down and pulled off onto Lorens Street. I lost them Yes!

I saw Mel's car parked in Lorens driveway, and pulled up to the side of the street. I got out of the car and ran up to Lorens house and opened the door. Nora gave me a key last week incase anything happens. She said I ever needed to come here i could just come right on in. Io that's what I did. I went into Lorens Room and Saw Mel Packing all lingerie into Lorens bag. I leaned on the door way and kept watching her pack over 20 outfits into a suitcase.

Eddie: Mel I don't think that's such a good idea.

Mel jumped at the sound of my voice. I started laughing and she gave me a death glare.

Mel: You know Eddie you should never do that to me again, or else.

I laugh at mel. oh she's a jokester.

Eddie: Ok, ok. but mel Don't pack any of that stuff for Loren. I don't want to have sex with her.

Mel's mouth Dropped and she came running at me. she ran up to me and started yelling.

Mel : WHY DON'T YOU LOVE MY FRIEND?! I SHOULD KICK YOUR ASS RIGHT NOW! WHO DOESN'T WANT TO HAVE SEX WITH LOREN! WHEN I TELL HER THIS YOU'RE DEAD! I TELL YOU! DEAD! D! E! A! D! DEAD! NOW SIT THE FUCK DOWN AND TELL ME WHY YOU DON'T WANT TO HAVE SEX WITH LOREN!

I did as Mel said and sat down at Lorens desk. Mel was Pissed. Like really pissed. No wait. BEYOND PISSED.

Eddie: Mel, It's not that i don't want to it's just i think Loren cou- Wait! Is Nora home?

Mel: no now Talk!

Eddie: I think Lorens pregnant.

Mel: OMG OMG OMG! LITTLE DURAN BABIES! I'M SO SORRY FOR SNAPPING AT YOU! I NEED TO POST THIS ON MY BLOG, AND TWITTER, AND FACEBO-

I was starting to get annoyed. As Much as i love Mel she has no right to post that stuff. It's me and Lorens decision.

Eddie: No Mel! It's Me and Lorens Decision to tell the world not you! Please can i just have Lorens Stuff i need to go. I'm sorry but we need to tell the world first. then when we say so you can say everything your heart desires. Okay?

Mel: Fine! Here's Lo's stuff Bye Eddie.

Eddie: Bye Mel.

I left Lorens House and Got in my car. I was driving down the street when they local animal shelter. I've always wanted a dog. I've never had one due to me going on tour with my parents my entire childhood. I took a last minutes decision to go take a look at some of the dogs. I pulled into the parking lot and walked inside. I saw a woman with her young son bringing a dog in. A black lab. I listened into the convorstation.

Boy: Mommy! I don't Want to give Charly away! Please! Please mommy! I love his! He's All I have left! mommy Please!

Oh My. My heart was breaking for that little boy. The dog was whimpering too.

Woman: I'm Sorry sweetie. we need to let him go. We can't have him, when our house is being foreclosed on.

Damn. This is tugging on my heart strings. I walk up them.

Eddie: Hey little guy why don't you go put your doggie back in car ready to go home, while i talk to your mommy.

The Boy got really happy. he jumped up and gave me a huge hug, Then ran outside with his dog.

Woman: Excuse me! That's my son! I Nee- what? Eddie Duran?

Eddie: In the flesh. Okay, Well i over heard you saying you needed to get rid of your dog because your house was being foreclosed on. am i right?

Woman: Yes, but why does that concern you?

Eddie: I never had a dog when i was little, That's a bond a boy should have. A dog. what's your name?

Woman: Bailey Hall.

Eddie: Well I was just wonder Bailey how much would it cost to get your house back?

Bailey: I've been out of a job for 1 year now,so i've missed all of those payments so I don't know. Lik $15,000.

I felt bad. I pulled out my Checkbook and wrote out a check to Bailey Hall for 20,000 dollars. I ripped it out neatly and handed it to her.

Eddie: Here, take it. this should get you through until you find a new job.

She took it from me cautiously and then started to cry when she looked at it. Hugged me tightly, then placed the check back into my hand.

Bailey: I can't take this. It's way too much for me to take from you. I won't take it.

why can't people cooperate with me!

Eddie: I want you to take this. Okay just take it. Don't make that little boy out there cry again because he still has to give up his best friend.

I took her hand and put the check into her palm.

Eddie: Please.

She stood up and hugged me. She backed away, looking into my eyes once more, to nake sure it was okay. I nodded. She walked to the door, but before leaving turned around.

Bailey: Thank you. So much Eddie Duran.

With that she left.

She stood up and hugged me. She backed away, looking into my eyes once more, to nake sure it was okay. I nodded. She walked to the door, but before leaving turned around.

Bailey: Thank you. So much Eddie Duran.

With that she left.

I walked up to the front to the front desk of the animal shelter. A woman who looked, around 35, blond hair, glasses.

Eddie: Umm excuse me ma'am?

Worker: Yes how may i help yo- Wait Eddie duran!

Damn it one of these again.

Eddie: Yes, i'm eddie Duran. but can you please just take me to look at your dogs.

I just want to look at the dogs. That's all!

Worker: Yes Follow me.

We started walking through a hallway. I could hear all of these animals making noise it hurt me to know these animals have been neglected and now they're on ends meat. She opened a door and there were 4 kennels. all with dogs. There's a husky that looked too playful with some bite to him. There was a poodle that looked like it was 70 years old. There was yellow lab that was hooked up to an oxygen tank. The last one was a golden retriever puppy. I felt a connection with this dog. I bent down and put my hand on the kennel gate. The dog came up and started licking my hand. I laugh at how cute this little guy is.

Worker: Here's his paper that states everything about him.

Eddie: Thank you.

I took the paper out of her hand and looked it : Will. Age: 2 months. Gender: Male. Reason for being in shelter: Abandoned.

Awe, Damn. this is such a young dog, and it was abandoned. I want him. I will get him. He's not even that big and he survived. He's going to be mine.

Eddie: do you think you can put this little guy on hold for me?

Woman: Yes, I can do that.

Eddie: thank you.

She took his papers off of his kennel.

We both walked out and she went behind the counter. she was messing around on the computer and her happy face turned to sad.

Worker: Mr. Duran Are you going to take him home today?

Eddie: Well I was hoping in a week, Why?

Worker: Will Is being euthanized today. well exactly in 15 minutes.

My whole world came crashing down. I need to see if my penthouse even took animals. I grabbed my phone out of my pocket, and called Jeffrey.

Jeffrey: hello Mr. Duran Is everything okay?

Eddie: wel no everything is not okay. does the penthouse take animals? like dogs?

Jeffrey: umm no sorry

Eddie: it's okay. bye.

I hung up and put my head into my hands, i felt like crying. i walked back over to the counter.

Eddie: Do you think they can keep him till tomorrow?

Worker: It's hopeful but most likely will not happen.

Eddie: can you tell them to hold off for a good 4 hours?

worker: I'm sure they can do that.

Yes!

Eddie: Thank you!

I ran outside as quick as i could, and got into my car driving to the nearest real estate business.


	4. Chapter 4

I found one in less than 3 minutes. I ran inside and found a man at the desk.

Eddie: Hello sir. Is there Anyway I could talk to a real estate agent right now?

Man: Oh well we're just abo-

He looks up and see's who i am.

Man: Wait you're Eddie Duran!

Damn! Enough of these fucking people already!

Eddie: Yea i am now is there anyway I could buy a house! Like right now!

Man: Come right this way.

I followed him into an office that was decorated with purple flowers, and purple chairs. There was a woman sitting looking over some papers. She looked up at me and gestured towards, a chair. i sat down and placed my hands in my lap. Sh3 finished up the papers and looked up at me.

Woman: Hello. My name is, Sara Parker. What can i help you with today?

Eddie: I'm Eddie Duran, And i'm looking into buying a house immediately.

Sara: Okay, Mr. Duran. What are you looking for today?

Eddie: Well I'm looking for a large house, Seven bedrooms. 3 upstairs, 3 downstairs on the main level, and 1 in the basement. I want the living room to be very open, with the kitchen to be connected. Upstairs i wanted a balcony that overlooks the kitchen and living room. I want a 4 bath, 2 upstairs, 1 on the main floor and 1 in the basement. for outside. i would like it to be on the beach, with a pool and pool house, and a big backyard.

Sara: Mr. Duran do you remember when you asked about a year ago for this dream house?

Oh yeah. I did want this house to be build. Sometimes I don't think.

Eddie: Is it ready?

Sara: Yes it is. We've put all of the furniture in that you ordered. It's ready for you to move in at anytime.

Eddie: Thank you. Could I get the keys?

Sara: Yes one moment.

She got up, and started to walk out the door. I took my phone out and Called Nora. After a few rings she picked up the phone.

nora: Hey Eddie. What's up?

Eddie: Hey nora, Um i was wondering if i could ask you a big question?

Nora: Yeah go ahead,.

Eddie: Could Loren moving into my new house with me? I know we've only been dating for a short amount of time, but nora, I love her. I really love Loren.

Nora:Yes she can. Thank you for at least asking. At least i'll have your dad, haha.

Eddie: haha Yeah, well Nora I need to go. I'm getting ready to get my stuff togther to move in tonight because i found a new best friend.

nora: What do you mean New best friend?

Eddie: I'm adopting a 2 month old abandoned golden retriever named Will, but i'll call him Willy.

Nora: Awe, Eddie. Loren loves golden retrievers.

Eddie: Alright, well bye Nora, Thank you So so Much!

Nora: you're welcome, bye Eddie.

We both hung up, and I texted Loren.

Eddie: Loren, I know you're sleeping, but I'm moving out of the Penthouse tonight. I'm going to have mover's over in half an hour to get the piano and some other stuff. Love Eddie.

After a few moments my phone went off. i looked down at the screen and Loren sent me a text.

Loren: you're moving? But Eddie...

Loren must be in shock. I decided to call her. i don't want her to be scared that i'm moving out of the state somewhere. Just to Malibu. Right off the beach. She picked up her phone on the first ring.

Loren: Eddie are you really moving?

Eddie: Yes i am Lo. You are too.

Loren: what my mom's moving in with max?

Eddie: No he's moving in with her. You're moving in with me in my new house.

Loren: OH EDDIE!

Eddie: So will you Move in with me?

Loren: Yes!

Eddie: Okay well I need to go. I have someone waiting for me.

Loren: Okay. Bye Sweetheart! I'll get some things ready for those guys that i want from your house because they're cool.

Eddie: haha. Okay Lo, take what you want. Because i'm going it away to a church after we're done moving. which will be tonight.

Loren: Eddie, You have such a sweetheart, but sometimes that isn't a good thing.

I was confused, Why would it be a bad thing for me to have such a sweetheart?

Eddie: Why do you say that?

Loren: Eddie, you care about things way too much, just look back at chloe. Yoi Love Her, and i'm sure you still do, becau-

Eddie: Loren! no! I DO NOT Still Love Chloe! Why would you ever Bring That up! God Loren! Sometimes I Feel That You Don't Trust Me! Or For This Fact Even Love Me! You Know What Good Bye Loren! I have Things that Are So Much More Important than Talking to You!

I hung up the phone, and put my head into my hands. Loren makes me really mad sometimes. I mean i love her to death, but come on. why would she ever bring that kind of shit up! I looked up when i heard the door open the the woman came walking in with 2 sets of keys. I stoood up ang grabbed them from her hands.

Eddie: thank you, Have a nice day.

I was about to walk out but she stopped me.

Woman: Mr. Duran. I think you'll be needing Directions

She handed me a sheet with directions. I smiled and left. I looked at my watch and hurried up to my car because i only had fifty minutes until little Willy will get euthanized. I got into my Car, and drove to the shelter. when i got in, I walked up the the worker i was talking to before. she smiled at me, and did a hand gesture for me to follow. We walked down the same hallway as before, then back into that one room. She opened the Door and there he was. My Willy.

she opened the gate and he ran over to me, and jumped all over me. I sat on the ground, and started to play with him. I tugged his tail lightly and he turned around and started play biting my hand. I looked up at th woman.

Eddie: Thank you so much. Could i get a collar and leash for him?

Woman: Yes come on.

I picked Willy up, and followed the woman back out into the front of the shelter. she pointed towards collars and leashes, and i walked over to them. I grabbed a set, that was Camo. He's a Man I don't want him to be all girly. I know Loren will dress him up in some weird girl stuff though. I grabbed the set then walked back up to the counter. I set the collar/leash set on top, She rung them up, then handed them back to me. I put Willy on the ground, then I took them apart then bent back down to Willy. I put the collar on him and it fit perfectly. I then put the leash on, I tussled his hair on top of his head then stood back up grabbing the leash.

Woman: Okay well for the first 5 months feed him purina puppy chow, then you can feed him Dog chow. Since he is already 2 months, in 3 months you can give him dog chow.

Eddie: Thanks. After this i'm going to petco. He's going to pick everything out too.

Woman: Well I think Little Will Here is going to be very happy. Now Mr. Duran You looked At his, price right?

Eddie: haha no. I don't rally care how much he cot. Money is just a number to me.

Woman: Okay well your total for today is $310.99 dollars.

I took out my checkbook once again today and wrote a check for 500 dollars. I handed it to her.

Eddie: Keep the change. These animals need it more than I do.

Woman: thank you.

I smiled then walked out of the story with Willy. I popped the trunk to get out a blanket for him to sleep on in the back of the car. Willy was jumping up and down waiting for me. I laughed at him and closed the trunk after I got the blanket out.

I walked over to my car door, and opened it up. I pulled the seat back and out the blanket in the back seat. I patted it so willy will jump up, and he did. I slid the seat back to normal and sat down in my car. I put the top up so willy Wouldn't jump out of the car, but i rolled down the passenger side window a crack. I started the car, then turned the A.C. on. I started driving away, to find the nearest petco. Once i found one i looked behind me and saw Willy licking himself.

Eddie: Hey none of that in my Car Mister!

He looked up at me and started licking my face.

Eddie: NO NO NO! BAD DOG! OH GOD I TASTE YOUR DICK!

Willy Started Jumping and running around in a circle in the back seat. I opened my glove compartment and grabbed a wet nap. I wiped my mouth off and opened the door. I let Willy Jump out then grabbed his leash. I started walking into Petco when I saw some paps following me. I Ran inside with Willy and ran over to the dogs toy aisle. I Let willy look around and sniff the toys. He started to pull this entire box out off the self and stuffed his head into the box. I laughed, and picked the box up and put it in the cart. We started walking away when he stopped. I looked down and he was face to face growling at a plush squirrel toy. He probably thought it was real. I picked it up and put it into the cart. I turned the aisle and it was beds. I found this huge fluffy bed. and it said "Touch My Bed, You Die" I laughed then pulled it out for Willy to look at it. He walked into it and laid down. I took that as a yes and tried to get the bed. I started to growl at me when i tried to touch it. I guess this bed was right. I will die. I pulled willys Leash lightly, and he got out of the bed. I put it in the cart too. I went over to the food section, and got 2 large bags of Purina Puppy chow. While in this aisle i walked over to the treats. I grabbed a box of Milk bones and some big bones. Willy saw Me do this, and Jumped up on his back legs and started spinning in circles. I laugh at him and put them into the cart. I'm not buying any more. My Cart was full, if Loren were to push this she'd be whining about how heavy it was. For Me It wasn't that heavy because I bench press 300 pounds a day. Plus i run about 4 miles too. Me and Willy Were on our way to check out. When we got there the Man scanned all of our stuff, and a woman out it into bags. I put all the stuff back into the cart and paid. Me and Willy are now walking out of Petco. I get to the car, and Let Willy In First. When he was in i started the car, and put the A.C. on for him. I opened the trunk and put everything in but a few toys. I put the cart away, and went back to the car. I got in and put the toys back there with Willy. I got a phone call from Loren.

Eddie: Hey Lo, I'm sorry about what i said earlier.

Loren: It's fine. but Can you tell me where our house is. the mover guys are here, and have everthing i wnat packed up, along with your piano.

Eddie: 2462, Privet Drive. Malibu.

Loren: Okay, Thanks sweetie. Oh and I thought you were just going to get me my stuff what's taking so long. you've been gone since 10am, and it's 5:30pm.

Eddie: I got us a house and a few things to go along with it.

Loren: Okay, I Need you to pick me up. Because my stomach is hurting.

Eddie: Okay, I'll be there soon.

Loren: Okay, bye. I love you.

Eddie: Bye Love you too Lo.

I hung up the phone and saw Willy messing around with his toys. I started driving back to my penthouse. Soon enough i got there. I got out,letting Willy out with me. I walked in, and Jeffrey smiled.

Jeffrey: Mr. Duran i see you have a pet now.

Eddie: Yes and i'm moving out today also. Just because of him. Here Jeffrey can you hold him while i go get Loren? Oh and when we come down don't say it's mine.

Jeffrey: Yes Sir.

I got into the elevator, and waited until it got to the penthouse. Once it was i walked to my door and opened it. Almost all of my stuff was gone. Loren took all the pictures of me and my friends and packed them away. all my movies were gone, piano, couch, TV, music, and the stuff in my safe. I heard Loren coming down the stairs and i looked over at her then, walked over to her and kissd her.

Loren: okay can we go. I'm not doing so well standing.

Eddie Yes. We walked out of the pent house but before i closed the door i looked back and reflected on my life. I closed the door to an old world and now i'm opening a new door to a new world. Me and Loren walked into th elevator, and waited for it to open again. when it opened. Loren saw a dog, sitting there next to jeffrey. She ran out and started petting him.

Loren: Jeffrey When did you get a dog?

Jeffrey: oh Miss tate it's not mine. he just wandered in here.

Loren: OMG! Eddie, Can we keep him?

Eddie: What do you mean keep him he's ours all ready

Loren Got up and started jumping. She ran over to me and kissed me

Loren: What's His name?

Eddie: Will, but i call him Willy.

Loren: Yay!

Loren took Willy From Jeffrey.

Loren: Bye Jeffrey.

Jeffrey: Bye miss tate.

Loren left and went outside with Willy. I walked up to Jeffrey.

Eddie: Hey Jeffrey If you ever need anything, just call me okay?

Jeffrey: Will Do sir.

I walked outside to see Loren sitting in the car messing around with Willy. I laughed,and got in myself. Loren, Willy, and I were now on our way to a new life.


End file.
